spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Patrick-AB/Coming Soon....
Coming soon onto the blog of Patrick-AB... STARFISH AWARDS!!!!!! About That's right! SPFW is holding the 1st annual Starfish Awards! On May 25th tonight at 8:00/7c, the news will add its last what's going on that it is going on! But we need more nominations! So far, SpongeBob: Infection, Bikini Bottom Hearts, SpongeKid Adventures, The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star, Ice Cream City: The Truth, SpongeBob and Jimmy Neutron: The Series, and Patrick-Kid: The TV Show had entered. If you want to enter, click here. Preformers The performers that are going to be in order were: *1. Boys Who Cry ft. Pearl Krabs and Squidward Tentacles *2. Eugene H. Krabs ft. Squidward Q. Tentacles and SpongeBob SquarePants *3. Sandy Cheeks ft. Fred Richard LEG! gag , Squidward Tentacles *4. SpongeBob SquarePants ft. All of the performers in the show, including Patrick. *Squidward is the only main character in the ceremony who gets to preform ALL of the songs [Squidward: Barnacles!] Notes: Can you guess what are they going to preform in the ceremony in the comments? The correct answers will be revealed in the ceremony. Location The whole ceremony will take place in Bikini Bottom Recreation Center, and the LIVE will be in a new wiki called the Starfish Awards Wiki in the blog of Patrick-AB. The transcript of it will also be in the wiki. All ceremonies will still be in the SBFW. Marathon Before the 1st Annual Awards, some of the shows from the wiki will premiere new episodes as well as 2 BRAND-NEW EPISODES of Patrick-Kid: The TV Show! The part where there were be a lot of new episodes is called a marathon. The marathon is called "The Starfish Best Marathon", which the new episodes from the BEST shows will premiere! The marathon will start with a movie called Ice Cream City: The Truth, the movie that had released at the end of March at 4:00 sharp, and ends at 5:25 pm. It will be followed by 4 other TV shows that are spin-offs, and will end with Patrick-Kid: The TV Show. I really hope sure that The Silly Adventures of Patrick Star will come! Be sure to check out those in another blog of Patrick-Kid: The TV Show, at 5:30/4:30c on April 25th, 2 and a half hours before the show! But, if you want to take the hardest challenge, you can go there at 4/3c to see the movie! I will be here as well. :) For more information, click here. Conclusion In conclusion, I want to give you a reminder that if you want to watch The Starfish Awards, be sure to get there at LEAST 5 minutes before the show, so that you can see the Safety Tips and Notes of the show, this will be taken out along with another blog with the marathon. After the show, the ceremony blog will still be on, but it will be an archive. So, be there at least 7:55 pm normally, 5:25 pm for the New episodes of the marathon, and 4:00 pm for the full version of the marathon you can take the challenge. See you later! --Patrick-AB (talk) 18:31, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts